The Animal Models and Phenotyping Core will provide support for CNRU and other investigators in two major areas; the provision of new animal models through either transgenic or gene targeting techniques and the phenotypic characterization of animals for behavioral characteristics, body composition or metabolic parameters relevant to the overall goal of the CNRU in investigating the effects of nutritional programming on the development of obesity/diabetes. The Core will provide direct services and/or training for CNRU investigators and other faculty. The Core Director (David York) and Assoc. Director (Randy Mynatt) have long experience in animal physiology working with all the behavioral and metabolic phenotyping methods and the transgenic/gene targeting procedures that are included in this Core. Both user fees and institutional support will fund the Core. The Core staff will also work with faculty to develop additional established procedures or to develop new innovative methods that are relevant to the overall goal of the CNRU and that will enhance the productivity and research quality of the investigators.